vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 23: Prelude to the Battle
Prelude to the Battle (戦いの序曲, Tatakai no Pureryudo) is the 23rd episode of the Vampire Knight Series. Premise From Amazon/Viz Media:Amazon episode list: Vampire Knight season 2, retrieved November 25, 2019. "Absorbing Kaname's blood finally revives Rido. The vampires all suspect this, and an unsettled mood enshrouds the Academy. The Headmaster calls for an emergency evacuation of the Day Class students, as Rido's servant vampires begin attacking the students." Summary Yuki sees the sun for the first time with her vampire eyes, noting it's now harsh to her instead of gentle. The Day Class students are rounded by Toga and the Chairman so they can evacuate them through a secret elevator. However, the Day Class president notes that some of the girls are missing; the elevator begins moving from the other end. The Chairman orders the Day Class students to the auditorium as he removes the biddings on his blade, apologising to Juri for not being able to keep his promise. At the same time, Yuki returns to her dorm room to change into her Day Class uniform and grab her Artemis Rod, despite Hanabusa's protests. Some of the missing girls from the Day Class approach the Moon Dormitory, hoping to get one last look at the Night Class; however, Level E vampires attack them. Luckily, they're saved by two of the Night Students and Kaien Cross. Elsewhere, Yuki's best friend Yori is looking for her when Level Es try attacking her. However, Hanabusa freezes her attackers as he and Yuki reveal themselves. Yori is surprised by Yuki's longer hair as her friend stands in front of her, warning the vampires away. Yuki explains she's a vampire just like them. The Level Es know she's a Pureblood and attempt attacking her, but when Yuki tries to defend Yori, Artemis suddenly shocks her. However, they are frozen and shattered by Hanabusa. Yuki asks Yori if she's okay, only be hugged by her; Yori doesn't care if Yuki's a vampire, they're still best friends. Kaname arrives, not too happy Yuki has disobeyed him, ordering Hanabusa to take Yuki somewhere she can rest. However, Yuki tells Kaname that she has people she wants to protect; Kaname points out Artemis is rejecting her. Taken back to the abandoned dorm, Yuki is told by Hanabusa to rest, but she refuses; Hanabusa uses his powers to force her to sleep, saying that since she's a vampire now, daytime is when she needs to sleep. Dreaming, Yuki sees Shizuka in the room; Yuki hears Shizuka explain her feelings for Ichiru, the boy who had been similar to her. Awakening, Yuki is greeted by Kaname, she once more begs to stay behind and protect the people she loves. However, Kaname refuses, asking if Yuki wants to make him suffer anymore after 10 years, being seperated. He gives in, saying he must do what he must while she does the same. Hanabusa, still watching Yuki hears she has an anti-vampire pistol given to her by Zero; he pretends to go get food for her as an excuse to let her escape. Yuki quickly heads back to her dorm room and retrieves the pistol. Image gallery Vampire_Knight_Guilty_10-173.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 10-175.jpg Vampire Knight Guilty 10-176.jpg Navigation References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime Category:Article stubs